Talk:Raiders on the Cliffs
On PS3 with patch 1.01 (nearly equivalent to PC patch 1.02 afaik), Aveline friendship was +5 (not +10) under same conditions as in article. --Anon, April 21 2011 It looks like Raiders of the Cliffs should be deleted and links to it changed to link here, but I don't feel knowledgeable enough to do that level of editing. --Morgan-wolf (talk) 07:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've just put a redirect link onto the old page, so everyone should end up at the correct one, and manually merged the material. I hope it's as you like it! --Muddlehead (talk) 02:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Infinite Aveline Approval There is an oversight here and an opportunity to get infinite Friendship points with Aveline. This means that you can even leave this quest till later if you need to bring your tank Aveline on other quests and have to choose options that gain rivalry points with her, so you can come back and retcon them. The speech option to inspire the guardsmen can be done infinite amount of times as long as you don't initiate the attack against the blood mage. You just have to keep on talking to the guardswoman and go through the inspire dialogue option again and again. Unable to complete on PC using patch 1.03??? Under "Bugs", the main page says this (for the PC version only): "As of 1.03, if the party leave the Wounded Coast in act 2 before completing this quest, it will glitch and won't complete. This happens even if the quest has not yet been received." I did NOT experience this. (I am playing the PC version and have patch 1.03 installed.) I did accidentaly leave the Wounded Coast before completing the quest (actually, before even receiving it to begin with). However, once I came back to do it, the quest proceded normally and smoothly. I turned it in correctly and received the appropriate rewards (1000 XP and 3 gold). My journal was also updated properly to reflect the completion of the quest. One important thing that I must mention is that I actually left the Wounded Coast TWICE. I came to the area for the first time (in Act 2), did some miscellaneous quests, and then left. I came back, did one one more quest (the "Long Road" for Aveline), and left again. I came back for the final time and did this quest - and everything went smoothly and correctly. I just wanted to bring this up. Maybe someone can do some more research on exactly how this bug occurs. Thanks for reading! Never let your sense of morals prevent you from doing what is right! --- Salvor Hardin (talk) 16:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Never experienced this bug too. Left the Coast multiple times. PC 1.03. Asherinka (talk) 17:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : Same here. Never happened to me either. Viktoria Landers (talk) 11:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to reproduce this bug on the PS3, so it's not PC specific. I entered the area, but had to leave since I realised I didn't have a full party with me (which would make the fights a bit too tricky), so I went elsewhere, got myself a full party then returned and killed off all the bad guys -- quest still doesn't complete though :( Weine (talk) 20:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) This bug appears to happen on the ps3 1.05 patch as well 16:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed on PC 1.04 with all dlc. Fixed with console by manually setting 'enemies killed - all survived' flag using the "runscript zz_dae_debug" menu. Quest proceeded normally from this point, though some non-hostile, non-interactable raiders remained in the fight area.-- (talk) 06:36, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Fixed on PC v1.04 with all DLC using developers console. Create a new shortcut to the DrageAge2 executable and add this line to the Target: box "G:\Games\Dragon Age II\bin_ship\DragonAge2.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole" Change the drive and games directory to wherever the DragonAge2.exe is located on your computer. Start your game. Load your save. Press the ~ (tilde) button to open the console. You will not see a box, text, or anything else showing that it's actually open. You can verify it's opening correctly by trying to move your party immediately after pressing the ~ key. Once the console is open type in: runscript zz_dae_debug and choose the following menu options: PLOT JUMP > SECONDARY PLOTS > ONE-OFFS > WORK WITH A PLOT > INVESTIGATE > RAIDERS ON THE CLIFFS > SET PLOT FLAG > INVESTIGATE > GANG KILLED - ALL SURVIVED The quest will then allow you to continue forward. You can talk to guards on the Wounded Coast to hear their dialogue. Pages for Harley and Jalen I see that Harley and Jalen do not have their own pages, yet Fell Orden does. I also found that Harley had a page, but it was deleted because all pertinent information about her can be found on the quest page. Could I put forward a rebuttal? I think that they should have their own pages, and there is information about them not contained on the quest page. * Harley has quite a bit of dialogue with Hawke and party, and some of those dialogue options affect friendship/rivalry with some party members. * Harley's reactions to Hawke's presence vary depending on dialogue choices. * Harley gives information about her background not on the quest page. She says that she recently earned her commission and that going after the marauders is her "first routine assignment." Aveline reacts to this. * Harley and Jalen are officers, making them important among the city guards. * The quest begins with Harley. You absolutely must interact with her in order to complete the quest. * The quest ends with Jalen; he is the reward-giver. The quest does not end without him. * Jalen warns Hawke that Evets may come after Hawke at some point in the future, and he is right. * These two characters have more involvement than the following guards, who have their own pages: Nabil, Wright, Maecon and Melindra. Thoughts? --Death by Cheese (talk) 09:49, October 11, 2014 (UTC) : well, here's the notability guidelines DA:NOTABLE. So if the characters meet that, which it sounds at least Harley does, then it's fine to create articles if you want. 10:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you! I completely forgot there was a notability section. --Death by Cheese (talk) 10:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) No approval option for Humorous/Charming characters If you're used to using the "Humorous/Charming" option in most dialogues (middle option) then you don't seem to get the option to inspire the guards. Lulzes (talk) 21:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Opinion "Attack the raiders without support from the guardsmen. This is difficult, but not intractably so." Not so in my opinion. It's easier to leave the guards hiding where they don't rush it and start a major battle, but to edge around picking off individuals or small groups, and disarming traps instead. The raiders seem to let you get very close before reacting; and do not seem overly concerned when their friends nearby are getting slaughtered. (talk) 09:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Aveline Armor Upgrade Not Bugged The last edit (made by an anonymous contributor) stated that the Aveline armor upgrade was bugged and would not be dropped if you had purchased her other upgrade in this act. People have reported so-called "bugs" regarding other armor upgrades that only add rune slots (such as Inscribed Leather Harness) because they don't see the upgrades listed when they hover the cursor over the armor. However, if you look at the icons below to see the number of upgrades applied (or the number of rune slots), you will clearly see that the upgrade was applied. In all likelihood, that's what this user was seeing since nobody else has ever reported this bug. -- DeJuanNOnley (talk) 16:41, September 20, 2016 (UTC)